


can you hear me?

by sledgeroe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sledgeroe/pseuds/sledgeroe
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	can you hear me?

_ “It’s hard to see your tears _

_ In the pouring rain.” _

  
  


Dick is wet, but he can’t feel it. His heart is hammering against his chest so hard he thinks he must be having a heart attack. His hair is plastered to the side of his face, and his tears are flowing so hard Dick’s not sure what’s rain anymore. The socks have soaked through to his toes, and his toes are soaked through to his bone.

“I don’t fucking  _ care  _ Lewis. I don’t fucking  _ care!”  _ He’s screaming. His voice is hoarse, and he knows that if he has a sore throat for the next ten years it’ll be enough. It’ll be  _ better _ , actually, an improvement to whatever the fuck he’s feeling right now.   
“Dick I never meant for any of this to happen…. I never meant….” Lewis’ voice is quiet against the storm surrounding them. It’s pathetic, he thinks. It’s soft, and it reminds him of everything he loves about him.  _ Loved  _ about him.

_He feels groggy, and yet he's never felt better. When he opens his eyes, Lewis is already staring at him, smiling lightly.  
"Okay, dork." Dick laughs and closes his eyes again._

He can feel the concrete beneath his feet, the rain pouring on top of him, smearing his vision. The man he knew is standing in front of him, but he’s a blur. He’s not wearing anything remotely suited to this weather either. He’s barefoot, too. He remembers the road trips, and the fights, and the makeup sex, and the friends and the family dinners. He feels everything, and it’s  _ too much.  _

_ “I love you.” Nixon whispers, his eyes set out to the horizon, watching the waves slowly pass by in oblivion. _ _  
_ _ Dick turns from the pacific to face him, and smiles small. The world may be wide, but he's all he needs. “I love you, too Lew.” _

He used to love the ocean. 

Dick can’t hear it anymore, none of it.   


_ “Do you take this man–” _ _  
_ _ “Yes, I do! I do!” Lew laughs through cracked sobs, and grabs Dick by his lapels. A wolf whistle echoes through the church, but he decided not to listen. All Dick can do in that moment is love Lew.  _

He takes the last few steps towards Nixon and faces him. The man looks…. Dick doesn’t want to think about it. He feels ridiculous. He lets out a strangled sob, and drops to his knees.   
“ _ Why?  _ After everything, after Beth, after–” Dick rambles. 

Lewis reaches out a hand to rest on Dick’s shoulder, and he flinches. For a moment he contemplates leaning in to the touch. Letting Lewis back inside, pretending everything is okay. He throws his arm off and stands up. 

“You were my life, Lew.” 

Nix starts crying. Big, fat tears roll down his face, and he looks like a child. Like his entire world is crumbling beneath him. It's unfair. _He_ made this happen. He knows what’s happening. He protests weakly, but Dick has already decided.

In the dark of the storm, Dick slides off his wedding ring. He takes one look to the man he gave up his life for, and throws it down at his feet.   



End file.
